I Like The Way You Move
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Klaus and Caroline meet in a club outside of town, and sexy times ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_A drabble - in which Klaus and Caroline meet in a club outside of town, and sexy times ensue._

Klaus leaned is back against the wall, surprised he even had room to stand. The club was ridiculously crowded, but it was nice to be away from Mystic Falls for a while. And while clubs weren't usually his scene, he liked that the music was loud enough to drown out his thoughts - which were always on Caroline as of late.

He ignored dance requests from girls passing by, most of them too fake looking with their oversized breasts, lips, and clothes that looked like they belonged on smaller girls. The crowd cleared a little as the DJs changed and Klaus had to blink a few times.

Was that_ Caroline_ dancing in the middle of the floor, by herself? He shook his head and squinted his eyes, although he knew he had perfect vision as a vampire. What the hell was she doing here, alone? He chugged the rest of his drink and set his glass on the bar, walking towards her.

The crowd grew tight again as the music started to play and he watched as Caroline's eyes were closed and she moved her body to the music. Her hips moved back and forth slowly and Klaus found himself licking his lips, wishing her could have her hips moving against him like that.

He walked up behind her, giving her a minute to sense his presence. And when she leaned back against him and grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, he couldn't help but grin, glad he had decided to come to this club after all.

Caroline had seen Klaus there earlier and had decided to just see how things would play out. She was tired of ignoring him and his advances, as she could see he was exhausting in his efforts to court her. After a while of dancing alone, she almost thought she was going to have to approach him, but was glad when she finally felt him behind her. She liked the way his body rocked slowly with hers, she could feel his hard-on pressing into the small of her back.

The atmosphere in the club was getting hot and humid, but Klaus had a feeling a lot of it had to do with the way Caroline was relentlessly rubbing herself against his groin. His grip on her hips tightened as he realized he was getting closer and closer to not wanting to dance anymore. "Caroline," he whispered in her ear, turning her around.

Caro looked into his eyes and just nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the dance floor. They walked down the crowded hallway by the bathrooms, finding a storage closet. She tried to open the door and found it locked; Klaus pushed her aside and jiggled the handle until it finally sprang open. He ushered her inside and closed the door, not bothering with the light.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his hand brushing over her stomach. He wanted her so badly. He had for a while now, but having her grind against him as they danced only made him know he needed to have her _now_.

She shrugged, slipping off her jacket and letting it fall to her feet. "I wanted to get away from Mystic Falls. Elena and Bonnie were too scared to come along." She'd asked her friends but Elena was too busy picking a Salvatore brother for the week, and Bonnie was bonding with her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," he said, licking his lips as he looked her up and down. She was wearing tight clothes which showed off her body in all the right ways. "I think there is something else we should be doing together."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you show me what you're talking about," she said, and before she realized it was happening, Klaus pinned her back against the door and kissed her, his lips hard and urgent against hers.

This was exactly what they both wanted - they wanted this hard and fast and Caroline felt like she couldn't get her pants unzipped fast enough. They both fumbled with the buttons and zippers, Klaus practically ripping her jeans in half as he tried to get them past her knees.

Caroline wanted to squeal when she realized he was commando underneath his own pants, taking his already rock hard erection into her hand and stroking him softly. "God, I want you inside of me so bad," she whispered, kissing along his jaw. She heard him growl as she continued to stroke him and heard the ripping sounds as she realized he had become a little more impatient with her underwear.

Klaus had to close his eyes as she stroked him, the sensation feeling better than he ever could have imagined. The fact that Caroline was the one stroking him, coaxing his orgasm out of him, only made it that much better. He let his hand rub against her, finding her hot and wet for him. He slipped a finger inside of her, mimicking her strokes as he moved his finger in and out of her sweet flesh.

"I need you, _now_," she moaned, moving her hand away from him. She pulled his face up to meet hers, her lips on his as he pulled his hand away and lifted her hips, wrapping her legs around him. She lowered herself onto him, her head arching back at the exquisite feeling of having him inside of her.

"_Caroline_," he groaned, his hips thrusting up to meet hers as her tight walls surrounded him. She felt like heaven as she suctioned against him and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long with her like this. He moved his hips harder and faster, encouraged by the moans escaping her throat.

"Yes, _yes_," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt her back hit the door over and over. She didn't care, she loved everything he was doing to her and she knew she was so close already, the foreplay that started on the dance floor had already heated her up.

Klaus felt like a boy, unable to control his urges, but with Caroline he knew he was going to be in trouble. She was beautiful, and sexy, and so tight that he tried to moan but a strangled growl came out instead. He was going to apologize when he felt his control slip, but felt it as she joined him in release. He buried his face in her neck as he twitched inside of her, her throbbing walls only milking him harder.

Caroline's chest was heaving as she calmed down from her high, pushing Klaus' hair off of his forehead and kissing it softly. "No one needs to know about this," she said, moving to lower herself down from his grasp, disconnecting their bodies. She worked to get dressed, knowing she needed to distance herself quickly before more happened.

Klaus watched her as she slipped her pants back on, grabbing her torn underwear and slipping them into his own pocket. "A little memento," he said, when he saw the look she gave him. He zipped up his pants and smirked at her.

"How do I look?" she asked, trying to fluff her tangled hair.

"Like you just got a really good ride, sweetheart" he replied, leaning in to peck her lips softly.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the closet, leaving him in there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A drabble - in which Caroline has told Klaus not to speak of their hookup at the club, finds him, and hooks up with him again._

Klaus was leaving the library when he saw someone propped up against his car. He didn't usually like to take his car but had heard it would rain tonight, and a wet hybrid was a mad hybrid.

He clutched the books he'd checked out in his hands, looking as Caroline smiled at him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Caroline shrugged. "Saw you go into the library when I was across the street at the store," she said, standing up straighter, leaning off the car. "Thought I'd come say hello."

"We don't say hello," Klaus countered, walking until he was right in front of her. "In fact, if I remember it correctly, we have incredible sex in closets, and are never allowed to speak of it again."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Was he really going to be like this? "Klaus, come on, can't we just do this in secret? It'll be a win win."

Klaus moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as the wind started to pick up. "Come on, I can smell the rain coming. Let me drive you home." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door for her, walking around to the drivers side as he got in.

"This is a nice car you have here," she commented, putting her seatbelt on. She ran her fingers over the polished dashboard of the Mercedes Benz.

"Thanks. I don't usually like cars but knew it would rain soon and didn't want the books to get wet," he said, tossing them into the back seat and starting the engine. He started to drive, heading towards Caroline's neighborhood.

"Can we actually make a stop somewhere?" she asked, looking over at him.

He met her gaze and nodded. "Okay, where?"

Caroline directed him a little outside of town and asked him to pull over on the side of the road. He shut off the car and she unbuckled her seatbelt, turning to face him.

"We're on the side of the road, Caroline. What's this stop that you need to make?" He looked around, noticing the wooded area. "Do you need to hunt?"

Caroline licked her lips and reached her hand over, resting it on his thigh. "Yep. And I just found my prey."

Klaus grinned and looked at her, shaking his head. "Ah, the plot thickens. Outskirts of town, late at night, rain coming any minute. No one will be able to spot us."

"Exactly," she said, taking her jacket off. She unzipped her pants and maneuvered them off, moving to unzip his own.

"Caroline," he said, his eyes getting dark at the thought of what she had planned. "I don't want it to be like this with us."

Caroline sighed, a little frustrated. "Klaus, come on. Don't ruin this. Just, let's keep it at sex, okay?" She unzipped his pants and was grateful when he lifted his hips to help get them down to his ankles. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist this.

Klaus' jaw clenched as his pants came down. His growing erection was becoming more noticeable and he watched as she looked at him, her eyes hungry with lust. She moved over and straddled his lap, his hands resting on her hips. "Caroline," he moaned, but was silenced when she kissed him, her lips hard and insistent on his.

Caroline reached over and moved the seat back, knowing she was going to need a little room for this ride. She ground her hips into his, liking that she could take control of him so easily. "Just relax, daddy hybrid," she teased, sucking on his bottom lip.

Klaus' grip on her hips grew tighter and with her words, he knew he wasn't going to stop this. He started to hear the drops of rain hit the car and soon the car was covered in rain, the sound making for a nice backdrop to their moans.

Caroline kissed him, whimpering as their hips kept pressing against each other's. She moved up a little, sliding her underwear down her legs and watched as he did the same with his boxer-briefs.

The windows were steamy all over the car and she looked into his eyes as she moved her hips down on his, her deliciously wet flesh covering his hard erection. "_Oh god_," she moaned, starting to roll her hips against his.

"I prefer Klaus," he teased, sitting up a little to kiss her neck. He let his hands guide her hips along his length, surprised at the control they both had. He'd wanted her badly after that first time, and he wished he could have had her on his bed, taken his time, explored her body.

But, Caroline had been serious when she said he had to take what he could get, and take he would.

Caroline swore and moaned and mumbled incoherent words under her breath as their thrusts started to get quicker and more urgent. She pushed him back against the seat, her hands on his shoulders, pinning him there. She rolled her hips and rode him hard, looking into his eyes with every thrust.

"You feel incredible," he whispered, his cock getting harder and harder with his growing orgasm ready to spill inside of her. He wanted this to last longer, but since he had not been expecting it, he knew it was going to be a miracle for him to last even a few more minutes.

Caroline's moans grew louder, almost as if she was competing for sound against the pouring rain. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, her body starting to shake. She knew she was giving him a good ride, could feel the way he was starting to pulse inside of her and if he could hold on just a little longer…

Klaus ground his teeth and tried his best to hold on, but he relaxed for one second and it was all over for him. She was gripping him too tightly and everything felt too good and he was coming, letting her slick walls suction him into a sweet oblivion that he knew he'd never get tired of. "Caroline, I…"

"Shut up!" she hissed, riding him harder. She was almost there, she just needed a little…and then she was crying out as she spasmed against him, her body shaking as she came around him hard. "_Yes, yes, Klaus, yes_…"

Klaus held onto her body as he watched her ride out her pleasure, kissing along her jaw as she finally slowed down. He liked the way she licked her lips in satisfaction, moving to kiss her, his hand on the back on her head to hold her closer.

Caroline pulled away from the kiss after a while, opening her eyes and looking at him. She brushed his damp hair off of his forehead, pecking him there softly. She moved off of his lap, sighing at the loss of connection, but knowing she couldn't stay like that long before she got too attached.

Klaus saw that she was quick to get this over with and tried not to let it get to him. He tossed her her underwear and lifted his hips to pull up his pants, rolling down a window. He knew it was still raining but the car was getting muggy and the fresh air felt nice.

Caroline was dressed in a matter of seconds and she pulled the visor down to fix her hair. "Okay, take me home now."

Klaus smirked, shaking his head. "So, I just take orders from you now, too?"

Caroline shrugged. "This is kind of the way it's going to work. Take it or leave it."

Klaus just nodded and started the car, turning around and heading back to her neighborhood again. She didn't even say goodbye when he pulled up next to her house, slamming the door as she got out.

"Caroline Forbes, I have a feeling you're going to be the death of me," he mumbled, pulling away from the curb and heading back to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

_A drabble - in which Klaus is starting to get fed up with being used for sex by Caroline._

Klaus looked over at Caroline as she got dressed. He shook his head. "Leaving so soon?"

Caroline didn't look at him as he spoke, too busy with getting her shirt back on. She'd snuck over when she knew everyone else would be asleep, needing him. She needed his body really, but what was the difference?

"Going to ignore me then?" he asked, getting a little impatient. He was tired of these games with her - all of the secrets and the using.

"What do you want me to say, Klaus? That I'm your girlfriend? Cause I'm not."

Klaus was starting to get more conflicted with each time they did this. He liked Caroline, actually liked her, and she was just using him for sex. Sure, Klaus had done his fair share of using in his life, but it was different when he was on the receiving end.

"I want you to say that you'll stay."

Caroline finally looked at him and sighed. "I thought we had an arrangement?"

Klaus shrugged. "Maybe we did. Maybe I want more."

Caroline shook up and shook her head, grabbing her coat. "Well, you're not going to get more. This works perfectly the way it is."

Klaus stood up and walked over to her. "What happened to you? What happened to the funny, bright, beautiful girl who was always laughing and happy?"

Caroline did not need a lecture, especially from someone like him. She was still the same person, so what if she was a little colder with her tones lately? She was tired of being the one who was used, by everyone and not just Klaus. It was her turn to call the shots.

"Nothing has happened to me. I just know what I want from you, and that's just sex. Take it or leave it."

Klaus looked her over, studied her face, gauging her response. "Leave it."

Caroline was a little surprised. She knew Klaus liked her, and she knew he was frustrated that everything was in secret between then. But, she didn't really think he'd give up the chance to have sex with her. "Fine."

"Fine," he echoed, walking over to his door and opening it for her. "Get out, then."

Caroline smirked and walked out of his room, flinching as the door slammed loudly behind her.

—-

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked as he saw Caroline standing at his front door. It had been over a week since their little spat in his room, and he wasn't in the mood to see her yet. She had really pissed him off and he didn't think there was anything she could really say to change his mind.

"Hi," she said, smiling. Okay, he was still mad, she'd have to fix that. "Can I come in?"

"No," he said, stepping outside and closing his door behind him. "I'm not in the mood for games, what do you want?"

Caroline took a deep breath, sensing he was going to be more difficult than she expected. "I just wanted to talk. I need you to understand me better."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, you have two minutes."

Caroline rolled her eyes. He could be such a prick sometimes. "I don't want a time limit. I'll just go," she said and turned to leave when he grabbed her arm and turned her around. His lips were on hers almost instantly, her body melting against his.

Klaus couldn't control himself when he saw her. He was angry, yes, but seeing her again brought out all of his feelings. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his lips moving hungrily against hers.

"I don't want us to be a secret anymore," he whispered, pulling away and looking into her eyes.

Caroline sighed. "That's the one thing I still need. I need to figure out what I want and be able to deal with what people will say."

"Who cares what they'll say? We make each other happy."

Caroline nodded. "I know. But, you're not exactly a saint, so it's not going to look great that we've been shacking it up together."

Klaus cupped her face and placed her forehead against hers. "Then, what did you come here to talk about?"

"I'll…I'll make more of an effort to stick around and not just run away when we're done with whatever we're doing."

"Okay," he agreed, although he still didn't see how this was going to work out in his favor. "I guess that's going to have to be enough."

Caroline reached her hand down and cupped him over his pants, rubbing him softly. "I'll make it be enough," she whispered, her voice husky as she kissed him again.

Klaus growled and lifted her into his arms, turning to open his door and bring her inside. He was determined to show her that he was forth the publicity they would bring, that he was better than the secrets.

He kicked the door closed and Caroline giggled as he carried them upstairs. "Are your siblings home?"

Klaus shook his head as he pecked her lips and climbed the stairs to his room. "They're out for now."

"Good," she said, brushing her lips along is jawline. "I've missed the taste of you and my mouth is very hungry."

Klaus smirked and carried her into his room, closing the door and tossing her on his bed.


End file.
